MISUNDERSTANDING
by wendy love 26
Summary: sebuah kesalahpahaman antara lucy dan gray


MISUNDERSTING

Yo minna!Ini adalah second ini aku membuat satu cerita lagi yang berjudul tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas maaf jika nanti ada kata-kata yang hilang sehingga tidak nyaman untuk silahkan membaca!

NORMAL POV

Pagi yang cerah disebuah guild terkenal di fiore, ini masih sama seperti biasanya berisik,gaduh,dan tak jarang seorang mage didini berkelahi satu sama ruangan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk ,dia adalah gray fullbuster seorang ice mage yang sepertinya sedang dilanda bad pemuda ini tengah melamunkan sesuatu datanglah seorang berambut salmon dengan gaya khasnya.

"oi,ice head ayo kita bertarung!"ajak orang itu yang dikenal bernama natsu.

"aku sedang tidak mood hari ini,jika kau ingin berkelahi lebih kau mencari orang lain saja"seru gray sambil pergi ke luar anggota guildpun terbengong-bengong melihat apa yang terjadi ,laxus yang biasanya hanya diam kini menunjukan raut terkejutnya.

"apa yang ice head lakukan!aku akan menyusulnya!"kata natsu lalu berlari keluar tempat lain terlihatlah gray yang sedang memandang langit dengan tatapan gray sedang memikirkan ,sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya sampai sekarang.

"sudah hampir siang tapi kenapa lucy belum datang juga?apa dia lupa kalo hari ini adalah hari valentine?"tanyanya sambil ,sekarang terjawab sudah apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut raven ia sedang menunggu sang kekasih lucy heartfilia memberikan hadiah terus bergumam tanpa henti-hentinya sambil menatap langit.

"apa aku salah mengharapkan sebuah hadiah dihari valentine ini kepadanya?"gumamnya terasa hari sudah sore graypun bangkit dari tempai ia tiduran sedari tadi dan berjalan pulang perjalanan ia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis blondie yang sedang memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada pemuda berambut ,itu adalah lucy dan yang melihatnyapun segera mempercepat jalannya tak ingin melihatnya terasa sekali ia kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga,tapi ia gagal lucy sudah duluan menghampirinya.

"gray!"panggil lucy dengan yang melihatnya pun hanya menghindar dan pergi dari situ yang melihatnya segera mengejarnya sambil meneriaki namanya.

Akhirnya gadis itupun berhasil menangkap tangan yang mengetahuinya hanya diam tak bergeming.

"gray,ada apa denganmu?"tanya lucy hampir menangis

"lepaskan aku lucy!"seru gray sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya

"tidak,sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu!"kata lucy bersikeras

"lepaskan aku dan pergilah bersama flame head itu!"kata gray kesal

"apa maksudmu?"tanya lucy bingung

"kau menyukai si flame head itu kan?"tanya gray dengan kesal

"eh,apa maksudmu aku tidak menyukai natsu"jawab lucy masih bingung

"buktinya kau memberikan hadiah pada flamehead!"kata gray lagi

"ah,jadi kau cemburu ne?"tanya lucy tersenyum

"jika kau menyukainya kita bisa menyelesaikan hubungan ini!"ujar gray lagi

"ahaahahaha..."tawa lucy semakin menjadi-jadi

"apa yang lucu?"tanya gray yang sekarang terlihat bingung

"gray dengarkan aku,aku tidak menyukai natsu dan tidak memberikan hadiah apapun pada natsu"ujar lucy sambil tersenyum manis

"jadi?"tanya gray yang bingung

"itu adalah hadiah milik lisanna dia memintaku untuk memberikan hadiah valentinenya kepada natsu karna ia sedang ada misi dengan elfman"jelas yang mendengarnyapun tertunduk dan memeluk lucy sambil berkata maaf berulang-ulang kali.

"tapi,jujur aku agak kecewa kau tidak memberikanku hadiah"ujar gray jujur

"untuka apa aku memberikanmu hadiah gray?aku sudah memberikannya setiap hari bukan?apakah tidak cukup jika aku hanya memberikanmu kasih sayang?"tanya lucy yang mendengarnyapun hanya tersenyum

"tidak itu lebih cukup"kata merekapun semakin dekat,dekat dan akhirnya

CUP

Merekapun berciuman dengan bertemakan matahari indah hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka

OWARI

Bagaimana minna?apakah fict ini gaje,OOC atau apa?sekali lagi mohon maaf jika nantia ada kata yang untuk cerita N or G?silahkan vote sebanyak-banyaknya intuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan lucy.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima jadi REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
